A Fire in the Great Hall
by LethalDeckofHearts
Summary: Well what if we added another character for Harry to fall in love with who may somehow be related to Sirius. several characters we have not heard from in awhile in the books may show up R and R please has nothing to do wit the 6th book because i luv ginny
1. Who's that girl?

She stepped into the corridor with an angry scowl on her face. _Of course Professor McGonagall_ (sp?) _had to give us homework on the weekend and right before quidditch _(sp?)_ tryouts too. Now how am I supposed to concentrate on my game? _She walked sullenly toward the Fat Lady and mumbled the password. The picture swung open to reveal the inviting common room of Gryffindor House. _Ahhh it's good to be home._ She thought to herself spying her friends sitting by the nearest fireplace chatting. She walked over and joined the group.

Harry sat at the table contemplating his potions homework. A brush of silky hair caught his eye as a young girl swept past his table to join her friends. He did a double take because this girl looked a lot like his own mother had when she was younger. He stared at her for a long time until he realized that Ron was waving a hand in front of his face.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked incredulously.

"Huh? Oh, hi Ron." Harry replied still staring at the girl longingly.

"Whatcha looking at? Oh, I get it. Those girls over there are pretty cute."

"No, Ron. See the one with the long red hair. She looks a lot like my mother when she was young. She's even got the same green eyes. Look."

"Oh that one, that's just Nicole. She's a friend of the family. I've known her since I was little. She's in seventh year and head girl. You have no chance buddy."

"How…? But how come I've never noticed her before? You think I would have noticed someone who looks like my mother, right."

"Not necessarily mate. I mean you'd be surprised how many times I've walked past her in the halls and not realized it was her until she was around the corner."

"Oh. Well I guess we better get started on all this homework we have. You remember we have tryouts tomorrow night."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going then."

The two continued to plow through all their work and Hermione came over and joined them later on. Still, Harry couldn't help but look over at Nicole's table every once in awhile not believing that she was not his mother.

The three headed up to bed around eleven. Harry pulled open the curtains of his four-poster and jumped in feeling the warmth of sleep overtake him.

Morning:

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down to breakfast and sat in their usual spot. The post owls flew down delivering the students' mail to them. A large tawny owl landed in front of Hermione carrying _The Daily Prophet_ in its mouth. Hedwig landed in front of Harry carrying a letter from Hagrid asking them to tea. He took out his quill and scribbled that they would be there at three o'clock. He grabbed a piece of toast and let Hedwig have a little nibble before she flew off again. A tiny fluttered in through the hall and landed rather clumsily in front of Ron spattering his eggs down his front.

"Pig, you stupid bird! Why can't you ever land like the rest of your kind?" he grimaced down at the poor creature.

"Oh, Ron don't be mean just open the letter. Who's it from anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's from my brother Charlie. Wants to know how we're all doing, usual stuff, oh Hermione have you seen Nicole today?"

"No. Why?"

"He wants to send his love." he replied dryly and started to pretend throw up.

"What's his problem?" Harry asked.

Well there's my first chapter of this weirdly weird story (Well at least I hope so) any way please review I will add more soon aren't you just dying to know what happens and find out who Nicole is and what's up with Ron and how does Charlie fit in with all of this

Until next time –FallenWOT

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT NICOLE AND SHE CAME OUT OF MY OWN IMAGINATION AND IS RIGHTFULLY MINE :P


	2. An Explanation and Quidditch Tryouts

Oh chapter 2 is finally here just for you and thank you soooo much for my first review ever it was so inspiring

No just for that special person I will tell you all the rest of the story and more about this mysterious Nicole

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT NICOLE BECAUSE SHE CAME OUT OF MY OWN IMAGINATION –FallenWOT

Previously: Charlie wants to send his love to Nicole (our Lily Potter look-a-like) and Ron is disgusted!

Ch2 of A fire in the great hall

"What's his problem?" Harry asked.

"Oh, seriously Ron, get over it will you?" Hermione snapped totally ignoring Harry's question.

"'Morning Ron, Hermione," said Nicole as she sat herself in the nearest empty seat.

"'Morning," Ron called down in a huff. "Charlie sends his love," he added in a sing-song voice.

She blushed a little at his comment and then shot him an evil glare saying that if he continued he would surely be dead by tomorrow morning. He slouched down in his seat trying to hide behind Harry for protection. Harry stared in confusion down at Ron and gave a questioning look to Hermione who just sighed at Ron's stupidity.

"What just happened back there?" Harry asked in disbelief as they walked into the entrance hall and headed for the grounds.

"You don't even want to know," Ron sighed.

"Fine if you won't tell him than I will," Hermione began. "Look, Harry, we have to start off with the history of those two and their families and you may know more of her family than you think."

They made their way over to the lake and positioned themselves on the springy grass.

"First –off, her name is Nicole Marsh and she's in her seventh year and head girl. Second, her godfather was your father, Harry."

"But how…"

"We'll get there. Any way, her family, your family, and Ron's family were all very close. Ron, his brothers, sister, and Nicole, used to play with each other all the time. So that's how he knows her. I know her because she's head girl and we met in my second year in the library. She helped me out with one of my Arithmancy papers. That's as much as I know about her. Ron probably knows more but there's one more thing Harry…"

"What?"

"…She's Sirius' niece," she added quietly.

"…HOW? That's not possible. Wouldn't he have told me?"

"Well of course you know he probably wouldn't have told you because she looks so much like your mother, but maybe he didn't want you to know or maybe he wanted you to find out on your own." Ron piped up.

"…but, but that still doesn't explain what happened back there, the thing with Charlie, you know."

"Ah, that you'll have to ask her yourself. I don't really feel like talking about it right now."

That night on the Quidditch field:

Tryouts had started at six pm and were still going strong. The hopeful candidates stood in line waiting for their turn to show off their stuff. The Gryffindor house team had a new captain this year and it was none other than Harry Potter himself. The team needed several new players for the upcoming season; two beaters, three chasers, and two reserves.

They had started on the potential chasers and Harry noticed a couple familiar faces standing there. One of them was Ginny, but the other, he was surprised to see, was Nicole. They went in groups of three with Ron as the keeper. They had to get a least on goal before the end of three minutes. **A/N :( Ok imagine that Ron got really good at keeping over the summer ok so now he doesn't suck at it)** The first group to go consisted of Ginny, Nicole, and Dean. The three kicked off the ground at full force as Harry blew the whistle to signal the start. They flew in perfect synchronization passing the quaffle back and forth as they headed for the goal posts and Ron. He blocked their first shot but on their second attempt it flew past him and into the goal. They went for a third shot and bit barely made it in thanks to a last minute move by the keeper. Harry blew his whistle again three minutes later and the team of three had a total seven goals and had worked perfectly together.

After all the groups had gone, Harry had decided who he wanted on his team. The beaters were two burly fifth year boys by the names of Ronny Burke and Michael Donegal; the two reserves were a third year and a fourth year, Maria Salas and Eliza Hageman, both girls. The last to be named were the chasers, a fifth year, a sixth year, and a seventh year. Ginny, Dean, and Nicole had made the cut and were proud to have beaten out all the other competition. Ron came down from his post and congratulated all of his new teammates. He walked over to the group of chasers and stole Nicole and Ginny away.

"Congratulations, you two. Hey Nicole, I didn't know you were going to tryout. How come you didn't tell me?"

"Well, I wanted to keep it a secret because I was too embarrassed."

"She only told me because she knew I could keep a secret unlike some people I know," commented Ginny.

"Keh. I guess your dad being on England's team and your mum being on Ireland's has got nothing to do with it either."

"Hey I'm playing a totally different position than either of them. May dad was a keeper before he became an auror and my mum was a seeker before she took up the same profession."

Harry came over and congratulated them again and told them to back up for bed. As they made their way to the front steps, Harry had a gut feeling that he should ask Nicole about Charlie.

"Ummmm…Nicole can I ask you something?"

"Sure Harry. Watcha need?"

Ok end of the chapter so much suspense …ok not really but its coming along nicely anyway. Well here's what your in store for in the future: The first quidditch game of the season, a close encounter in a dark and narrow hallway between Harry and…, Christmas holidays at the Black house, and of course a visit form Bill and Charlie, and did Nicole just call him bear?

Find out next time in the third chapter of _A Fire in the Great Hall._

_-FallenWOT_


	3. My Saviour

Hello all I'm back and rarin to go! I finished book four again and thats where ive been hiding trying to get inspried and now ive climbed out my whole and im ready to write YAY

WOTTY

I DONOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS BUT MY NICOLE-CHAN!

* * *

Previously: 

"Ummmm…Nicole can I ask you something?"

"Sure Harry. Watcha need?"

* * *

"Was Sirius really your uncle?" 

"Yup. I'm his third niece twice removed. He said I was always his favourite." Her eyes glazed over as she remembered his shining face staring down into her crib. She was brought out of her thoughts by more questions.

"But how? How did you know my parents? And how come you look so much like my mum? And..." He stopped as she put her finger to his mouth silencing him.

"Wait until we get inside and I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Ron bade the two good night as they settled themselves in front of the fire. It was nearly ten o'clock and the moonlight shown brightly through the windows. The two sat there in silence but Harry gave in to it and started the conversation. 

"About before, on the way back from tryouts. I didn't mean to be so brash but it's just been nagging at me so..."

"It's alright Harry. I understand perfectly. Now the answer to your first question. AsI said before, my family was very close with Sirius so naturally they would have been close with your family. My father also went to school with the troublemakers, but he was in Ravenclaw. My mother was a very good friend of your mother as it was they were in the same house and year. Both of my parents played on their house teams and eventually went on to be the keeper for Ireland and the seeker for England. Now the second question is a little bit harder. We're not really sure why I look so much like my aunt Lily but we think it has something to do with my family traits. My mother's side of the family has always had long orange hair and my father's side had the green eyes, but with dark brown hair. That's why mine is a dark auburn unlike your mother's. Any more questions?" she ended taking in a deserved breath of air.

"Just one more. How did you feel when he...ya know?"

"Honestly Harry? I didn't know until you came back. I had a terrible crying fit and didn't leave my room for three days. But on the third day I realized he was fighting to protect you and what he believed to be right and just in the world and that he would have wanted to die like that. He's gone to a better place Harry and he will always be with us," she cooed softly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Harry looked up and saw her tears begin to fall. He reached for her face and wiped away the tear. She looked up into his beautiful green orbs and smiled. He pat her on the back and advised that they head up to bed. They said good night and walked up to their dormitories.

* * *

The next morning she found him sitting with Ron and Hermione as usual and walked over to thank him for the night before. But before she could get there, an arm was around her waist and someone was whispering in her ear.

"Morning sweetheart," drawled the cold voice of Draco Malfoy.

SLAP! "When will you get it through your thick skull that I don't like you anymore. It was over three years ago youslimy git," she whispered back viciously.

"My, my we still have that little temper of ours don't we, Nicole," he was wearing her patience thin.

Harry noticed the commotion now formingin the entrance hall. He got up and immediately headed straight for Nicole. He stood infront of her trying to endthe fight.

"Oi, Potter get out of the way or I'll curse you too," Malfoy stared darkly back at him.

"You wouldn't dare," Harry replied and eyed him viciously.

Silence.

"...wait a minute. Potter what are you doing helping Nicole out? Oh, is she your new girlfriend?" he said smoothly noticing a crowd start to gather.

Harry blushed at the thought and looked back at her. Her face was as red as a lobster and a tear was forming in her eye again. He decided to end this for fearof embarassing her even more.

"Alright Malfoy, cool it. We'll settle this on the quidditch pitch." His tone was final. He took Nicole's hand gently and led her toward the table, leaving Malfoy staring dumbfounded out in the entrance hall.

"Thanks, Harry," she mumbled quietly and then, "That's twice you'vehelpedme now."

She looked up smiling and her face made his smile grow even larger.

* * *

Ahhh ive officially emptied my head for the day. Hoped you liked the chapter more to come!

FWOT


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

Previuosly:

Harry had just saved Nicole from Malfoy, the stinking prick!  
Eh hem theres the reason this is rated T and because i like fluff. Yay fluff.  
Now onto the story!

A Fire in the Great Hall Ch 4

She looked up smiling and her face made his smile grow even larger.

"Um...well...uh...It was nothing," Harry managed to stutter out as his cheeks started to flush a bright pink.

"Harry? What's the matter with your face mate?" Ron broke in curiously.

"Come on Ron let's go back to the common room. We need to finish our Potions homework," Hermione urged him to give the two time alone.

"But.."

He was cut off as Hermione pulled him up and out to the entrance hall but not before giving a small wink to Nicole. The two satthere dumbfounded, neither of them knew exactly what had just happened. Harry decided he should say something but he couldn't think of anything else so he asked the question that was nagging at him the most.

"So...what happened between you two?"

"What? Oh, you mean Malfoy. It was nothing. He just hasn't gotten over that I dumped him three years ago," she replied and realizing what she had just said, a blush formed furiously fast on her face.

"Oh," was all he could reply. _Oh, that makes sense but why is she telling me this?_

The two ate in silence then headed back for Gryffindor tower both wanting to say something but silence remained.

* * *

"What was that for Hermione?" Ron asked incredolusly as the came up to the second floor. 

"Oh come on Ron! How utterly naive can you be?" she sounded exasperated. "Didn't you see those too? I mean come on, it was pretty obvious to me."

"What are you talking about? All Harry did was save Nicole from Malfoy. What's so amazing about that?"

"RON! Didn't you see how red both of their faces got when Malfoy mentioned that they were boyfriend and girlfriend? It's obvious that they like each other. I mean she didn't let go of his hand until they sat down. Blimey you're dense."

"Huh?" was all he could say as they walked through the portrait hole leading to the common room.

* * *

As the two made their way through the second floor corridor, Harry stopped and took hold of Nicole's hand before she could get away. 

"Harry what're you...Is something the matter," she replied noting the pained expression on his face.

"I...can we go out to the grounds, to talk. It's a little stifling in the castle today."

"Um, sure Harry. Are you okay though?"

"Should be, soon enough."

They followed the stairs down to the entrance hall and out onto the lawn, the sun shining down upon their heads. Harry made his way over to the lake and sat down in front of a nearby tree motioning for Nicole to sit down next to him. They stared off in silence for a moment, then Harry started, "Nicole...how do you know Ron's brother Charlie?"

* * *

SLAM! The book landed in the middle of the table as Ron finally finished his potions homework. Hermione jumped at the sound and glared over at him. He gave her the don't-mess-with-me look and stalked off to his dormitory. 

"Boys!" she said under her breath. Ron turned around at her comment and started to say something but then closed his mouth as a certain professor walked through the portrait hole.

"Weasley, you have a visitor. He's down in my office. Come with me please," Professor McGonnagal informed the thoroughly confused boy.

He shrugged and followed her out of the portrait hall and down the corridor to her office. When she opened the door gesturing to go in, he gasped in surpris at who sat in the chair across from her desk.

* * *

Boom! Yay another cliffy wahoo! OkOK hope you all liked it if you have any questions just ask i will answer ASA i possibly can! Mwah now i go sleepy...snore!

Wotty


	5. Ungrateful Brother

OK so I know it's been like forever since I have posted but its because my internet had a virus and now it is fixed. YAY! Well any who I guess I should get on with the story you have been patiently waiting for. I do not own Harry or any of the characters related to him or that are in the original stories. Nicole is my own creation, no stealing now.

A fire in the great hall ch5

He shrugged and followed her out of the portrait hole and down the corridor to her office. When she opened the door gesturing for him to enter, he gasped in surprise at who sat in the chair across from her desk.

"Hello Ron, nice to see you too," the stranger's voice replied.

"Charlie! What the heck are you doing here!"

"Well I came to talk to you about something of course."

"I'll leave you two alone. Weasley go back to Gryffindor tower when you are done."

After hearing the thud of the door and the click of the lock Charlie continued, "I need to ask you some questions and don't get mad at me. These are for your own good ya know."

"Oooookaaaay."

"So I'll get right to the point. How's Nicole?"

"God Charlie! Why don't you go and ask her yourself!"

"Dammit Ron! I've tried but she won't answer my letters and she wouldn't even talk to me all this summer."

"Don't you think she had reason not to?" Ron muttered under his breath.

"What was that? Oh nevermind just can you give this to her please. But don't tell her who it's from. She won't read it if she knows," he said as he placed a sealed envelope into Ron's hands.

"Is that all?"

"Well ... no, but could you help me with something?"

"What now?" he sighed.

"There's been some problems with Nicole. Do you think you could watch over her for awhile? I think there may be someone after her. She may be in horrible danger. So can you do that for me, PLEASE?"

"Fine. But I don't think I'll need to watch over her to much considering Harry hardly ever leaves her side now."

"What! But I...dammit...I'm such an idiot for--"

"Hey! Stop it you dumbass. You treated her that way. It's your fault so just leave her alone. She really likes Harry and I think she deserves him!"

"Ron!...I never knew...thanks for that. You're right. It was all my fault. I should just let her get on with her life. But can you please still give that to her?"

"Yeah whatever just go. Bye see you at christmas."

"Thanks. Bye!"

And with that the two departed from the office, each going their seperate ways. As Ron rounded the corner he was met by an agitated Hermione.

"So who was it?"

"What? Oh it was Charlie that's all, but I do have something to tell you. Let's go back to the common room okay."

"Okay because I have something to tell you too."

* * *

"So...how do you know Charlie?" 

"I...well we...I mean he...ugh I just didn't think it was going to be this hard to talk about this."

"What happened? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Not physically. Emotionally."

"How do you mean?"

"Well do really want to hear it all?"

"Of course."

"We go way back and well two years ago we started going out. It seemed like it was working out pretty well, but I was wrong. We started seeing less and less of each other and then I saw him with another girl. I called him on it and he promised me he'd never do it again and I believed him. He said he loved me and he couldn't see himself being with anybody else. About two weeks later I saw him with another girl who he told me was just a friend, and again I believed him. Countless times after that I saw him with other girls who I didn't know. He was never mean to me, he never hit me or yelled at me. Overall he was a real sweetheart. Aboutsix months ago we broke up. He said I wasjusttoo much for him to handle at the moment. I knew that wasn't true. I had seen him handle at least three girls at a time plus me. And then...Sirius died, " she finished with a dry sob. Tears welled up in her already puffy eyes and began to fall like small raindrops onto her robes.

_Oh my God. What an asshole! How could he even think of doing that to someone so...so...beautiful...and sweet...and wait she's crying...dammit I can't stand when girls cry!_ He put an arm around her shoulders and tried to brush away the tears that kept flowing down her cheeks. She looked up at him and pulled away. "No..." she whispered, "Don't...please."

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I don't trust promises anymore," she managed to leak out.

"I swear I'll protect you with everything I have and I will never ever do something like that to you. I don't even think I'm capable of doing something like that. Please trust me."

"Oh Harry! I just don't know anymore. I've been hurt too many times..."

"Alright then I'll just have to prove it to you. But first let's get you back up to Gryffindor tower so we can get you cleaned up. Alright?"

"O-okay. But...don't tell anyone what we talked about okay? I don't want anyone to know."

"Of course," he replied leading her up the front steps and into the entrance hall.

* * *

The Common Room:

"Hermione I'm telling you, I just don't get. How can I be related to such an ass of a brother."

"Oh Ron, don't be stupid. He knows what he did was wrong and he seemed a bit jealous if I heard you right."

"I guess. Now what is it thatyou wanted to tell me?"

"Well it's about Nicole and Harry."

"Yeah...and?"

"Well I also think someone may be after her."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Okey that's all for today! Hope you liked the chapter! And I wonder who could be after Nicole and how does this person effect Harry? Will Harry prove himself worthy of Nicole or will this relationship be a bust? Find out next time in chapter 6.


	6. A Tearful Day

Ch 6 of A Fire in the Great Hall

"Walpurgis."

The fat lady swung forward as Harry spoke the password allowing him and Nicole to join their friends in the common room. They spotted Ron and Hermione sitting by the nearest fire and went over to join them.

"Hey umm Nicole this is for you," Ron said as he handed her the letter.

"Who's it from?"

"Uhhh... I can't tell you it's a secret. Just open it."

"Okay..." she ripped the top of the envelope off and took out a piece of parchment, "What's thi...oh...I'm um gonna uh...go upstairs...yea upstairs," she mumbled and ran up the steps to her dormitory tears forming in her eyes.

"Ron? Who was that letter from?" Harry questioned.

"My brother, Charlie."

"RON! What did it say?"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me."

Harry sighed and slid into the nearest chair. Hermione patted him on the shoulder and gave him the "it'll be alright" look.

"No, Hermione, it won't," was his final statement.

* * *

The next morning the three went down to breakfast as usual and Harry was on the lookout for Nicole to see if she was okay. After having only a bit of toast he decided that she wasn't coming down and decided to go check the common room for her. Hermione thought it for the best if she go up and see if Nicole was still in bed and he silently thanked her for doing so. A moment later a red-eyed Nicole made her way down the steps and plopped herself down next to Harry. 

"Ron, I think we better go."

"Mmm, yeah okay Hermione," he answered while giving Nicole a very worried look.

* * *

"Nicole?" 

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to run out on you I was just..."

"It's okay. I'm here for you if you want to talk about it."

She nodded and began. "I'm guessing you know who the letter was from. Well he said he was sorry for all the things he had done to me and wanted to get back together and he said he'd do better this time. But, but it's just that he thinks I'm too desperate to not say yes. And then he had to go and put the necklace in the note too..." she trailed off tears forming in her eyes.

"What necklace?" Harry inquired.

"The one he gave me when I was seven years old for my birthday. He added a new bead every year and then when we started going out he...he brought me a dragon scale and tooth to put onto it. He knew Dragons were my favorite creatureand that i wanted to someday come study them with him in Romania. It was my wish that we could be together and enjoy our lives that way. And when I finally ended it once and for all, I gave him back the necklace and said I never wanted to see it again. It hurts to know that he's trying to bribe me back with the only thing that really meant something to me," she ended now crying profusely.

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. She wept and wept until she finally fell asleep in his arms. He wished Hermione would come back so she could put Nicole back into her bed, but he suddenly realized he didnt wish that at all. He wanted to stay like this, he wanted to hold her in his arms forever. He wanted her to be happy and to never cry again. _Oh hell why am I thinking that at a time like this. She doesnt need me to be her boyfriend, she needs someone she can rely on like ...like an older brother.

* * *

ok so its short i no but i was trying to get this up since i havent posted inlike forever...mucho apologies! ok well if you have any ideas on how to continue this story please help...i need lots . also if you want pics jus email me and i shall send them onward...several are done so far and more should come!_

Big writing hugs Coly


	7. Someone's in Trouble

Ch 7 A Fire in the Great Hall

Previously

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. She wept and wept until she finally fell asleep in his arms. He wished Hermione would come back so she could put Nicole back into her bed, but he suddenly realized he didnt wish that at all. He wanted to stay like this, he wanted to hold her in his arms forever. He wanted her to be happy and to never cry again. _Oh hell why am I thinking that at a time like this. She doesnt need me to be her boyfriend, she needs someone she can rely on like ...like an older brother._

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean someone's after her? That's the same thing Charlie said. I mean how do you people know this and she doesn't?" Ron replied angrily.

"Look, Ron, Dumbledore called Nicole into his office the other day and expalined the situation. She freaked out and came to talke to me, and the whole Charlie thing came up so she got even more upset and that's probably why she never got the chance to tell you."

"But I mean, do you think she'stold Harry? They've been spending an awful lot of time together lately and you never know it could be because of him that she's being..."

"Don't even think it Ron. It's got nothing to do with Harry this time. But it could be linked to Malfoy or even have something to do with the fact that she's related to Sirius."

"Bloody hell. Well what do we do? I mean she's like my sister and all I can't just sit here and let someone attack her ya know."

"I know that, and I think we should all talk to Dumbledore about this. She needs to know that we're here for her and she has people who will protect her okay."

"All right. Well I guess we better head on up to bed then. G'night."

"Night."

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the frost covered windows. Winter was coming quickly, but not too quickly, for Halloween was only three days away. The castle was bustling with activity and lively as ever. Pumpkins floated throughout the noisy Great Hall as ghosts weaved their way in and out of tables and walls. Although commotion surrounded them, Harry, Ron, and Nicole seemed not to notice as they quickly ate their breakfast and prepared themselves for their quidditch match with Ravenclaw. They headed out to the stadium taking in the conditions noting that they might have a slight problem with the wind today. The rest of the team filed in silently and pulled on their robes. They didn't seem nervous about the win, but the conditions seemed to be getting worse. 

"All right folks, I know the conditions are bad, but we've played in worse. It's only wind, but if it starts to rain you know what to do. You know we can beat them. Ther're no match for our team, so go out and play your hardest because this is just another practice for the Slytherin game in two weeks. Let's head out," Harry's speech filled the team with even more confidence and it showed as they stepped out onto the windy pitch.

* * *

"Ravenclaw 20 and Gryffindor 70. Quite a beating Ravenclaw is getting today. Even with the conditions Gryffindor is playing especially well. Thomas with the quaffle to Weasley to Marsh back to Weasley to...WAIT! Potter's gone into a dive and Mullan's following him. He's got it. Potter with the Snitch. Gryffindor wins 220 to 20!" 

A mass of scarlet robes now surrounded Harry as they pat him on the back furiously and roared with appreciation. As the team made their way back to the changing rooms Harry found himself standing alone next to a very pale Nicole.

"Isn't this great," he exclaimed. "We're that much closer to winning the cup. This is just great. Hey, is something wrong? You look awful." As the words left his mouth she collapsed onto the pitch with a thud. Harry bent down to check her pulse. _Good, still breathing. _He lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the castle. _She's so think. Hasn't she been eating lately? I wonder why all of a sudden she just collapsed. She seemed fine this morning. I've got to get her straight to Madame Pomfrey, she'll know what to do. I don't know what'd I do if it was something serious. I mean I'd protect her with my life if I had to...wait I mean because she's my friend, not because she's beautiful or sweet or...Bloody Hell! Stop it. Run get her to the hospital wing now!

* * *

sorry folks...it's been long i know and this is kinda short but i got a random inspiration from one of my nonrelated peoms so i thought i'd pst what i could get before i had to hit the hay...yay for school, but ne who hope ur still reading and like the new chapter..hope the next will be up soon...i've got ideas_

LethalDOH


End file.
